1. Field
This invention relates to chain link fences which have a plurality of decorative, elongate slats woven through the links of the chain link fabric of the fence. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved means for locking and retaining the slats in a uniform position along the fencing. Further, the present invention relates to an improved lower rail element upon which the slats can be supported, with the slats being attachable to the lower rail using novel clip means.
2. State of the Art
It is well known to insert slats in chain link fences to provide privacy and to improve the appearance of the fence. Unfortunately, there are two somewhat related serious problems encountered in using slats in chain link fencing, first, the slats have a tendency to shift longitudinally after being inserted in the wire fabric of the chain link fence so as to become disarranged and uneven. Disarranged, uneven slats greatly impairs the appearance of the fence. The second related problem is that the loosely positioned slats are easy prey for vandals. The slats are unfortunately, easily removed from the fence and discarded by the vandals.
Several methods have been proposed to alleviate these problems. The slats have been secured to the chain links in the fence by using staples, nails and other fasteners. In addition systems have been proposed for interlocking the slats with channel members or elongate rigid connecting members which run along the length of the fence and which engage the slat members. The installation of such systems is a tedious, time consuming, costly operation. No inexpensive, expedient means have been proposed to effectively cope with the vandalism problem. Some of the more complex systems do alleviate the vandalism problem, but unfortunately as stated previously, these systems generally are costly and require tedious time consuming installation. Representative U.S. patents which have been directed to retaining slats in position in chain link fences are:
______________________________________ 2,760,759 3,037,593 4,085,954 2,802,645 3,069,142 4,512,556 ______________________________________
3. Objective
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved slat system comprising novel, unique, inexpensive, easily installed clip means for retaining the slats at a uniform position along the fencing and locking the slats into the fence to thwart vandalism.